The present invention relates to an electrolysis apparatus for a component made of vitreous silica or silica glass.
Examples of a component made of silica glass are a process tube and a crucible for producing a silicon single crystal. Such a component is manufactured by electric fusion of quartz crystal powder obtained from finely pulverized natural rock crystal.
In order to produce a high density of integrated circuits, silicon single crystals of higher quality must be manufactured in the semiconductor industry The quality of silicon single crystals is seriously affected by impurities, for example, alkali metals such as Na, K and Li, and copper.